The Last Avengers: Book 1: Oblivion
by Knightfall93
Summary: The Avengers have been destroyed so the last 3 heroes assemble a new team of xmembers and new members to avenge their deaths and save thousands from an insane conspiracy...
1. Chapter 1: Oblivion

THE LAST AVENGERS: Book 1: Oblivion and Injustice.

Chapter 1: Alert

The Avengers Mansion rang with the sound of the intruder alarm. Steve Rogers slipped on his winged blue mask and seized his star spangled shield. He stepped into the corridor joined by T'Challa- the Black Panther, and Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, who was just slipping on his cybernetic helmet.

"Who is it?" Asked Stark, "I heard a commotion…"

"I think we're under attack!" Yelled Rogers, now in the full garb of Captain America, "Who's down there? That's not an Avenger, it's…"

A bullet flew up and buried itself in T'Challa's chest. Panther fell back and tripped, smashing through the window! Two men in body armour and balaclavas charged up! Captain America accurately threw his shield, which knocked one hurtling out of the window! He then punched the other in the stomach and head butted him but the thug did not collapse, simply throwing off his mask to reveal…

"You… you're Nighthawk, an old enemy of Daredevil among others!" exclaimed America and he kicked Nighthawk along the corridor and the villain crumpled up, senseless!

America activated an Avengers Communicator and spoke into it:

"To all Avengers, this is Steve Rogers, Captain America. The Mansion is under attack with casualties! Requesting immediate assistance…"

Suddenly, he turned… Iron Man's helmet lay at his feet, a bullet in the back of the hero's head! Cap spun round and then a cloaked and hooded figure on a glider device smashed in through the wall, hurling grenades shape like pumpkins!

"The Green Goblin!" Cried Steve and then everything went black…

Yellow Jacket was dashing across the Mansion lawns alongside Hawkeye and Warbird…

"Come on," Spat Jacket, "Clint, get outta here… I'll hold the attacker's off! There's too many for us to beat but if I get us time to…"

Then the attackers smashed out, jet propelled flying humanoid robots… lightweight re-programmed sentinels!

The 3 Avengers stood, facing seventy descending sentinels!

"This is it, Hank, Clint… our last stand," Whispered Warbird and the sentinels smashed into them!

Then they heard a furious cry:

"AVENGER'S ASSEMBLE!" And something rocketed past them, a blur, smashing THROUGH sentinels! The Avengers together stormed into them, spurred on by Quicksilver's attack, the reinforcements, and the full Avengers' force in fact, battled on!

"We can win this!" Yelled Hawkeye, "But we have to fight to our maximums!"

Then, there was a terrible blast, a flash of light… and the Avengers mansion and everything around it was obliterated!

Clint Barton opened his eyes… he remembered, he remembered… pain. He looked around at the turmoil engulfing him. Destroyed sentinels and massacred Avengers alike…

"Is anyone… alive?" He coughed and tried to move, but he couldn't stand up.

"Clint?" Came a wheezing gasp from above and Barton looked into the face of a much blooded Steve Rogers, his uniform shredded, helping along the weak and bleeding Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver.

"Clint…" Moaned Pietro, "it's over… we're the last ones… the Avengers… are finished!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Truth

CHAPTER 2. The Dark Truth and the Last Lights of Hope.

A week had passed. Clint, Steve and Pietro sat in the plane.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Running away, I mean…" Muttered Clint.

"What else can we do? We need to regroup and find out if any of the others made it," replied Cap, "You saw the attackers. There was some serious criminal muscle in that attack and someone's hi-jacked control of the sentinels. So…who could benefit from this? From putting the Avengers on ice… and who could organise such a large operation? Who's capable?"

"Nefaria?" Groaned Clint, though he knew I was unlikely, "Who's got it in for us at the minute? I thought everything was getting peaceful and now… and now this!"

"Well, we'll have to find out," Steve rose from his chair, "The Avengers may have fallen but for one last time… we shall assemble a team… The Last Avengers!"

"Who can we call on?" asked Quicksilver.

"Well, Beast might be able to get some of the X-Men to join, after all, wolverine was in the Temp Avengers a while ago… and I'll try to contact Peter Parker," Sighed Steve…

The three heroes sat in a bar on the outskirts of San Francisco. Clint was looking dejected:

"Well, no reply from Webhead… beast and Logan'll try to get here. She-Hulk can come… but that's hardly a full strength Avengers line up!"

Steve was talking hurriedly on his mobile phone:

"That you, Banner? Great… listen, there's been a disaster. The Avengers… they're dead. Just me, Pietro and Clint left. We need your help. We're trying to track down whoever did this to the team!" Could you help us? Err… yeah, thanks, Bruce. Can you try to get contact with Ben Grimm? What about Namor? Thanks, great… see ya, pal!"

"Any luck with Banner?" Groaned Pietro.

"Yeah! He'll try t get hold of Ben Grimm and Namor too! Y'know, that could work out…but, they'll never be THE Avengers…" Groaned Steve.

Three hours later and the Last Avengers stood together in a rented New York hotel suite. Steve sat on the bed and surveyed the new team, hardly the prime Avengers: Namor the Sub Mariner, Bruce Banner AKA the Incredible Hulk, Jennifer Walters AKA She-Hulk, Logan alias Wolverine, Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) and Dr Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast).

"Welcome," Said Steve, "You are the Last avengers brought here to punish those who killed nearly all the Avengers. In fact, I, Clint and Pietro were the only survivors of the current role call. We have finally used an undamaged sentinel AI Box to locate the source of our peril and that location is…" the Last avengers listened in concerned silence, "… Latveria, kingdom of one Victor von doom, and a certain Baron Helmut Zemo has recently been spotted near the location. Avengers, we are facing a terrible alliance… an alliance of Victor von Doom and Helmut Zemo… and so, I have called in a specialist as the last member of the Avengers!"

The door opened and a familiar figure entered…

"Ben Grimm… The Thing!"


End file.
